


Rice Soup

by Shadowjack



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Fairy Tale Elements, Fan Comics, Gen, Illustrations, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Touhou Koumakyou: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowjack/pseuds/Shadowjack
Summary: The Scarlet Devil Mansion defends human farmers against ashadowyadversary. Black-and-white comic, 26 images, read left to right.





	Rice Soup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly-edited version of a fan comic I originally drew in 2016, mixed media and digital. Included are the intended front and back cover pages, front matter, and the original artist's notes page, For easier reading offline, here's a [MediaFire download link for a .cbz file.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ouab8zjosd6bp9r/Rice_Soup_re-release.cbz/file)

It had been agreed in the lands of Gensokyo, that all who lived by the clocktower bell of the Scarlet Devil Mansion should pay tribute in blood to its mistress, Remilia… but in fair exchange they would receive the support and protection of the vampire's manor. 

[](https://imgur.com/XdS8oPW) [](https://imgur.com/WEdSckZ) [](https://imgur.com/lzM17MU) [](https://imgur.com/PQzkbQJ) [](https://imgur.com/GJCI9zA) [](https://imgur.com/tJtM9WT) [](https://imgur.com/3GeaoAP) [](https://imgur.com/EnVvLbM) [](https://imgur.com/lZE6QVs) [](https://imgur.com/s9lhkH7) [](https://imgur.com/ax9FiEO) [](https://imgur.com/KQftiq9) [](https://imgur.com/5PF3VOl) [](https://imgur.com/ThxB6yz) [](https://imgur.com/R6EhHfv) [](https://imgur.com/R53aOJm) [](https://imgur.com/BxZZYWS) [](https://imgur.com/K38s0o6) [](https://imgur.com/KfEHKwV) [](https://imgur.com/QOi3KlX) [](https://imgur.com/h0LQExi) [](https://imgur.com/DclL4Da) [](https://imgur.com/idb1gHd) [](https://imgur.com/D9vad8N) [](https://imgur.com/aqLZmkP) [](https://imgur.com/zuHRg1P)


End file.
